


The Taste of Smoke

by funeralraves



Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralraves/pseuds/funeralraves
Summary: Mikey's cigarette burned into Gabe's side, he hissed.''Fuck you, Way.''''You wish you could''
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way





	The Taste of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS 100% FICTION i do not own mikey way or gabe saporta  
> the gabekey tag is so small :(( i hate it that ship deserves more

Mikey tugged on the zipper of Gabe's bright purple, smiling up at him. Gabe raised a eyebrow as Mikey ran his hand up his shirt, ''Hey Gabe?'' He gave a light smile, ''Yeah Mikes?'' Gabe watched Mikey's hand fumble as he pulled his shirt up and stuck his cigarette up Gabe's side.  
Mikey's cigarette burned into Gabe's side, he hissed.  
''Fuck you, Way.''  
''You wish you could'' He smirked and ran his thumb over the burn before tugging Gabe's shirt back down, his lips pressed firmly together. He twisted his and Gabe's fingers together slowly swaying his arms back and forth. ''Did I hurt you?'' Mikey smirked ''Yeah! That burned like hell.'' He frowned, ''I thought we were gonna kiss.''   
Mikey chuckled and wrapped his arms around his oddly tall lover. ''We can kiss if you wanna'' At that, he pulled himself down to his boyfriends level and grabbed a handful of his dirty blonde hair. Lips smashing together. Mikey let out a tiny moan, smiling into his lips. Gabe pulled him up and ran his hands up his back to cup his head firmly  
''You're such a asshole''  
''I know you like it''  
''Only a little''


End file.
